Starstream
by Phoenixis1
Summary: A Storm has raged over Olympus, but Zeus hasn't created it. What could cause this storm? Only Apollo knows. Can he get the courage to tell Zeus? Can he change his image of 2nd prankster? Chaos is arriving and he must act fast
1. Prolouge: Situations Are Circumstance

Starstream

Prolouge: Situations Are Under Circumstances

(3rd Person) The lights flickered and glowed dully. A storm raged through Olympus, and the Olympians were struck undeniably confused. Even the all mighty Zeus hadn't a clue what had happened. Usually _he_ caused storms. Artemisand Apollo had taken over their duties, and the usual brilliant shimmery moonlight that filled the Throne Room was a grey light. The mountain shivered and shook, while prayers from the mortals flowed in like a river after a hurricane created by the hydra. Nymphs were running crazily all over the palace, delivering ambrosia and nectar. The gods and goddesses who usually lived on Earth were summoned up. Even Hades had come to the area he was usually unwelcomed. The gods just thought the storm would just tide over. Of course they wouldn't know it, but danger would come. More than the Titan War had. More than chaos itself. Apollo was the only one who knew how this could be stopped, as he was also the god of prophecies, but was he brave enough to tell Zeus?  
No one expected the 2nd prankster behind Hermes to have a serious mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Maybe The Consequences?

Starstream Chapter 1: Maybe The Consequences

(Apollo)

I was scared. Yes, I admit, I was scared. The prankster of the family_, well_, I mean _2__nd__, (_after Hermes,) was scared. The storm is caused by titans and titanesses. Well, not kind ones like Selene and Helios and my mother Leto. I had no courage to tell Zeus, as he would never believe me. I guess he would forget I was also the god of prophecies. The storm had been a distraction for the Olympians while their (the titan's) half-breeds (with monsters) would destroy the mortals and their land. The half-bloods below would be brainwashed and turned against their godly parents.

I walked to my sister Artemis's room and nocked on the door. Her eyes lit up as I was allowed in.

"Sister. It is time for our talk I scheduled yesterday."

"I know Apollo."

"My brain is feverish. Artemis… I….. I know who cr.. cr… reated….."

"Come on APOLLO!"

I gulped in fresh air and I looked into Artemis's piercing gaze of her blue eyes, and I melted instantly.

"FINE! Arr… A..rrr t…emiss the T.T….T….i..tans were the o..oooneess who create..d s..t.. ..m. "

"Say that again?"

"Artemis, the Titans were the ones who created the storm." I said a bit braver.

I looked in her eyes. She was trembling. She dropped her bow and quiver of beautiful gold and silver arrows. My sun shined delicately on the arrows making them shimmer like beautiful fire tips. My eyes were filled with tears. I didn't even try to hold my tears back. They dropped and I watched as the sun caught the delicate droplets of salt water in it's gaze. Artemis leaned on my shoulder sobbing. She had finally realized what would become. I held her with protection as I realized again that in the midst, we might end forever.

After that had happened, Artemis had met me at the elegant dining room. Hermes clapped me on the back and I had nearly choked. Nymphs had brought us roasted pheasant, with an ambrosia sauce, bubbling nectar, honey roasted greens, spare ribs with wine glaze and a honey dip so decadent, it made the god's stomachs give out. I rarely had an appetite, and nether did Artemis. What did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 2 No Light, No Light

Starstream Chapter 2 No Light, No Light

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sry for not updating in a while peoplez! Sorry for the short

chapters. I am really busy, and I'm sick! BOOOOOO Oh by the way I was listening to No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine while writing this. Check it out! It's totally epic. Check out the Cato Remix of it too! Also check out Dreams and Disasters by Owl City. Thnxs!

Apollo's POV:

Artemis was looking at me strangely today. The looks were totally unbearable, so I went hunting. (Surprised?) I looked at the moon, and started to weep. It was dreadful knowing Artemis would be the only one who would ever understand me. Sure, I could talk to Hermes, but he was a prankster as was I! He'd think I was joking or something. No, my reputation would definitely not help me whatsoever. I crushed a blueberry between my fingers. Suddenly I realized what I had to do.

I went back to Olympus, and sought out Athena.

"Hey Apollo, Hermes is busy today so if you're…."

"No, no I need your help."

She gazed at me curiously.

"Hmm… and what help would that be?"

"Can you help me learn how to be, you know all smart, and change my image as a prankster?" Her grey eyes flashed with a weird look that I managed to decipher as worry. "Apollo, you are great as who you are! If it weren't for you and Hermes, Mt. Olympus would be as boring as a well… a… well… a BRICK!"

I muttered under my breath "Well no one can resist this…" (I struck a pose) "and, bricks are pretty boring…."

Athena shot me a look, as well a saying "see!"

I pondered over my thoughts rather intently and walked up to Zeus.

I bowed. "Lord Zeus."

"Yes, Apollo?"  
"I know who are causing the storms, you see it was in one of my prophecies."

"How exactly is that possible?"

"Sir, I have my ways."

He looked at the sky and started to hum something sounding like a mix of those two British human songs see, um, No Light No Light, and what, let me see my tablet here…. PARADISE! No light No light was by, lets see… um Florence +The Machine and Paradise… um, don't judge me! Gods aren't familiar with these songs, um C, C, Cold, p, p, laaayy, um Coldplay! It was true. It was dark with no light on paradise. My heart ached and the sky was bursting with brilliant blues and purples. Why! why!

Then the sky exploded into vibrant purple flames. The war has almost begun.

I know short chapter, but maybe if you review I'll have more motivation! Sorry not trying to blackmail but reading reviews makes me happy. Even if they are criticism! It makes my writing better. Anyway, bye!

PS Thanks KaixRaylover for liking Starstream!


End file.
